I'm Fine
by Katie Katherine
Summary: It's winter. Merlin is busy working for Gaius and Arthur and Gwen. What happens when he goes to collect herbs before a blizzard?


_**I'm Fine**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

One day, Merlin woke up on the floor in the armory. It was dawn. Merlin's stomach was growling. He finished polishing Arthur's armor. When he finished, he got Arthur and Gwen's breakfast. He felt a wave of dizziness. He saw Arthur's door and went to it. He went in and woke Arthur and Gwen up. He opened the curtains and moaned as he felt very dizzy. His head hurt really bad. Gwen got out of bed and saw that Merlin was so pale that he looked like a ghost. Merlin had very dark circles under his eyes. She went to Merlin.

"Merlin, you look terrible." Gwen gasped.

"I'm fine." Merlin moaned. Then Gwen saw that Merlin was shivering.

"You should go see Gaius. You're pale and thinner than usual. Gaius said that there were a very plagues in Camelot. You could have one of them."

"I'm fine."

"As your queen I order you to go see Gaius."

"Fine."

Merlin went to see Gaius. Then Arthur got up.

"Where's Merlin going?" Arthur asked.

"He needed to go see Gaius. He was pale and sick." Gwen replied. Merlin went into Gaius' chamber and saw Gaius.

"AH, Merlin. I have a list of herbs that I need you to collect." Gaius said. Merlin saw the list and got his bag.

"I'll be back by nightfall." Merlin groaned. He went out into the woods. It was winter and it had snowed. Merlin found the herbs he was looking for but it took a while. It was nightfall when he heard something. He looked around but saw nothing. Then he got attacked. He looked up at the man who was attacking him. Merlin begged for him to stop but the man didn't hear Merlin. The man had taken Merlin's shirt, jacket, and neckerchief off. Merlin's pants were ripped. Then man abused him in any way he could. He raped Merlin. Then he took a knife and stabbed Merlin who was almost unconscious. Merlin gasped and yelled in pain. Then the man left Merlin for dead. It had started snowing again.

Merlin grabbed his shirt, jacket and neckerchief. His boots and socks were missing. Merlin started crying as the cold wind blew on him and made him colder than ever. Merlin put his shirt on and then his jacket. He took his neckerchief and put it around his neck. He got up and stumbled back to Camelot. Half way there, he started coughing. He felt cold and numb. He could barely move. He kept falling but would get back up. He got to a hill and fell. AT the bottom of the hill he hit his head on a rock. He was in so much pain. He wanted to sleep but knew he couldn't. He tried to get up but he couldn't. He used his magic to help him but he was too exhausted and hungry. He finally managed to get up. He stumbled back to Camelot. An hour later he saw Camelot. He felt so cold and numb. He felt stiff and tired but he kept stumbling.

He managed to get to the court yard before collapsing. He laid on the ground shivering. He curled up in a tight ball. He looked at his wound and saw a lot of blood.

"Help! Please, someone help me!" Merlin shivered loudly before passing out. Arthur was about to go out to find Merlin. He saw someone shivering on the ground. He went to the person and saw that it was Merlin. Merlin stopped shivering and was very still. Arthur took of his cloak and wrapped Merlin up. Then he picked Merlin up and carried him inside. He saw one of the guards.

"Get Gaius. Tell him to meet me in the chambers beside mine's." Arthur ordered. The guard did as Arthur said. Arthur carried Merlin to the chambers next to his. Gwen saw him and followed him.

"What happened?" Gwen questioned.

"I don't know. I need you to get all the blankets you can get. Have a servant build a fire. Hurry." Arthur commanded. Arthur took the blankets on the bed and covered Merlin up. Then Gaius came in.

"He has hypothermia. He's malnourished. He hasn't had proper sleep in a while." Gaius explained. Then Gwen came in.

"Gwen, put the blankets on the foot of the bed. Arthur take the blankets off. Gwen, go to Merlin's room and get a shirt and a pair of pants." Gwen and Arthur did as they were told. Gaius rubbed Merlin's feet and tried to get the circulation flowing through Merlin's feet. When Merlin's feet started turning back to their normal colors Merlin woke up. Merlin hissed in pain. Gwen had finished building the fire and used her warm hands to help warm Merlin up. She rubbed Merlin's face and warmed him up.

"It hurts." Merlin weakly moaned.

"You'll get better. Just stay awake." Gwen whispered. As Gaius warmed Merlin up, Merlin hissed and cried. Finally Merlin started shivering. When Merlin was able to move his right arm, he put his hand on the wound on his right side. He pulled his hand away and saw blood on his hand. Gaius saw it. Gaius got what he needed and treated Merlin's wounds. Merlin was so weak that he fell asleep. Gaius treated Merlin's wound. When he finished he changed Merlin's clothes. Arthur covered Merlin up. Merlin wasn't shivering as much as he should have been.

"Give me another blanket." Gaius ordered sternly. Gwen did. Gaius wrapped Merlin up. Merlin woke up a few hours later. "Merlin, when was the last time you at?"

"More than a week ago." Merlin answered. "I was so busy. I didn't have time."

"Merlin, when was the last time you slept properly?"

"About a month ago. I had nightmares."

Everyone was upset. They all felt guilty. Arthur went to see Merlin. Merlin was awake.

"How do you feel?" Arthur wondered.

"Better. I still feel cold and weak." Merlin answered.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"A man attacked me and abused me any way he could. He raped me. After he stabbed me he left. I put my shirt, jacket, and neckerchief and then got up. I walked. I fell down a hill and hit my head. I managed to get up and get to the court yard before I passed out. My feet were so cold. I could barely move."

"It's ok. You're safe now. You have the next week off to rest. If Gaius tells me that you aren't resting then I'll give you only more day off knowing that you'll be bored."

"Fine."

Merlin laid down and was about to fall asleep, when Gwen came in with food. Merlin ate what he could and then fell asleep. Merlin made a full recovery.

THE END


End file.
